Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Hogwarts
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: [AU] Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo all receive invitations to Hogwarts! Incredible adventures ensue.SyaoSaku TomoEri HarryGinny RonHermione Very AU!
1. A Letter of Invitation

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Hogwarts

By

PinkBlueLilac

Starts between Episode 46 and 47. Eriol and Meiling come in later.

* * *

'Damn,' Syaoran thought. He was late for a meeting with Sakura and Tomoyo. "Syaoran-sama, this came in the mail today," Wei said, handing him an envelope. Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he read the address written on the envelope in his hands. 

_Syaoran Li, Block 2A, No. 14 Selter Apartments, Tomoeda, Japan, Master Bedroom_

'Well,' he reasoned. 'What harm could there be in opening it?' So open it he did.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Li,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Syaoran frowned. Him? A wizard? He was more powerful than wizards twice his age. He scowled and stuffed the envelope into his backpack as he glanced at the time. 'Damn,' He thought as he shouted a goodbye to Wei. 'Kinomoto's rubbing off on me.'

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's Sakura Kinomoto for you," He said, running past her house. "Always late."

At that moment, Sakura skated quickly out of her house gate. At the sight of Syaoran, she visibly relaxed. "Li-kun! You're late, too?" Syaoran gave a curt nod and continued running. "Great! So I'm not the only one!" Syaoran gave a slight smile and continued running towards the park.

As Syaoran spread a picnic blanket out on the ground, Sakura asked, "Ano, Li-kun, do you know what this means?" She held out an envelope that was addressed to her. It seemed to be made of the same kind of paper as Syaoran's, and had her name and address written in bright green. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"You got this too?" He asked, pulling out his own letter. "Hai. What is it?" Syaoran shook his head. "It seems like an invitation to that school," He said. "But we're sorcerers and sorceresses, not witches and wizards. Our power is much greater than theirs," He said, a serious look starting to form on his face. Sakura frowned. "Then, why were we –?"

Just then, Tomoyo arrived and asked Sakura, "Sakura-chan, did you receive this letter?" She, as well, held out an envelope similar to Sakura and Syaoran's. "Tomoyo-chan, you too?" Sakura asked, distress clear in her voice. "What are we going to do?" She asked, flopping down onto the grass. "Well, there's only one thing we can do," Syaoran said. "Go."

"Otou-san, I have a letter from a magic school in England saying I have a place there – "

"Mother, could I possibly go? It would be a great opportunity to enhance my magical skills - "

"Sakura-chan and Li-kun have gotten invitations as well, so - "

"Could I go?" The three asked in unison.

"Of course, Sakura, but you have to get supplies with your little friends and stick close, alright?"

"Xiao Lang, you are right. This Hogwarts sounds rather nice, I must say. Go ahead, but I want an heir from you by the time you're 23!"

"Tomoyo, you have…magic…?" A sigh. "I should have known. Your father was a wizard, you know. Very well, you can go."

"Hoeee! Yatta!"

"Thank you, but…an…heir…? Mother!"

"Was he, really? Arigato, Okaa-san!"

Syaoran stretched as he pulled out the list in the envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_Uniform:_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name-tags._

_Set Books:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_Note: Mr Li, as you are a sorcerer, you do not require a wand. However, you may bring the object you use to channel your magic. If said object is dangerous and/or too long to be considered a wand, you may change its shape and size to perfection._

_Note (2): Mr Li, Hagrid, our gamekeeper, will be showing you, Ms Sakura and Ms Daidouji around. He should be there two days after you receive this letter._

Syaoran plopped down onto his bed. "All this, plus I keep blushing around her…" He muttered to himself. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…"

* * *

First Chapter. What do you think? I just couldn't resist after seeing at least two people write the CCS/HP crossover. Reviews much appreciated. Eriol comes in some time later. And yes, I did copy the letter and list from Harry Potter Book 1. And I didn't know Syaoran's address, so I made it up. Ah well. 

Syaoran: Ah well? How would you like it if you had to live in a weird place you don't even know?

Ah. Well, I'm the authoress; I can do whatever I want with you. I can even make you admit your feelings for Sakura if I feel like it. Which, I predict, I will, later on in the story. –grins evilly– Shut up. Review, please!

Sincerely,

PinkBlueLilac


	2. Some Crackpot Old Fool?

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Hogwarts

By

PinkBlueLilac

Sigh, my dear anonymous reviewer, I reply thus to your review:

**Tomoyo. Has. A. Letter. Because. This. Story. Is. AU. And I can do whatever I want in AU stories. –grins innocently- And it's possible for her to have slightly weaker magic, so that she is affected by stronger magic. Remember episode 69? Remember how she woke up before at Touya, right after the spell was broken?**

**And if I don't put Eriol with Tomoyo, I won't pair him with anyone. And if Eriol with Tomoyo is pedophilia, what about Rika with Terada-sensei? Have you complained to CLAMP about that?**

**Didn't think so. Anyway, do you actually put these reviews on all Eriol/Tomoyo fan-fictions? Did you bother to single me out? Or did you actually put these on every single stinking story that has Eriol x Tomoyo in it? If you did, then, dude, you have serious issues. **

**So people like it, so what? It's their opinion, not yours. Like how CLAMP put Rika and Terada-sensei together. Or take Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. He was her professor and she married him. Do you see me spouting some, "Oh, he's too old for her" crap?**

**By the way, are you questioning, in **_**'if you can't figure out that Tomoyo doesn't have magic, you certainly wouldn't pick up on the fact that Eriol is Fujitaka's age'**_**, my mental capacity? I assure you, I am not a complete blockhead. I am 11 years old and already more knowledgeable in grammar than most people even 5 or 6 years older than me, some of whom like to type in l337 speak or whatever you call it. I have a fair grasp on my English, and I assure you my Math is rather good. That, added to the fact I have to take Chinese and Bahasa Malaysia, as well as Math and Science in English **_**and**_** Chinese, and am still managing to be in the second best class in my form, proves that I am rather intelligent.**

**Oh, but still, thanks for the review. At least you took the time to write down something you believe in, and I appreciate that you took the time to point out my mistakes as well as almost completely crush one of my favorite pairings with the pedophilia comment. Ouch, by the way. I love Eriol/Tomoyo pairings and you just crushed it. –cries, then cheers up- Ah well, let's move on with life!**

Okay, sorry for the outburst. I'm just sort of stressed right now, what with my exams drawing near, and I was pushed to breaking point there. See, I usually bottle it all up, and then something will push it all out. Sigh was just unfortunate enough to be the person to uncork the anger. Plus, I don't like it when people do this sort of thing. It _REALLY_ bugs me.

To everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. Especially SkyeVerya. I'm honored at the fact that even though you aren't into HP crossovers, you still read and reviewed mine, even with a somewhat positive comment.

Since I feel rather guilty for using so much space to reply to Sigh, I'm going to write something a little longer than usual.

* * *

_Skipping ahead to two days after the last chapter…_

A large man suddenly appeared on a motorcycle in Tomoeda's Penguin Park. He frowned and looked around. "How 'm I gonna find 'em kids in this mess?" He muttered. Just then, he heard voices.

"Hey, I feel an aura!" A male voice cried out. "But it's not Clow Reed, is it?" A girl asked, clearly worried. "No. This aura is dark brown. It's a magical creature, but it's magic is weaker than ours," The boy said. "Oh, but you should check it out, anyway. For all you know it could be a magical being." Another voice, much higher than either of the two, interjected.

Then footsteps approached. "Eh, yer the kids Dumbledore wanted?" Hagrid asked, seeing them emerge from the greenery. They blinked and nodded slowly. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Sakura and Syaoran, who had already taken out their key/pendant, lowered the miniatures of their weapons. Tomoyo simply videotaped the whole thing.

"Which of yeh is which?" He asked. Syaoran stepped forward, his head held high and his demeanor cold. "I am Li Syaoran, known to you as Li." His eyes glanced at a flowery pink umbrella in Hagrid's right hand, and added, "Nice umbrella. An unusual way to channel magic in the wizarding world, I take it?" Hagrid blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Next, Sakura stepped forward. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but feel free to call me Sakura-chan!" She said cheerfully. Tomoyo then stepped forward and said, "Daidouji Tomoyo. Daidouji-san or Tomoyo-chan will do." Her camera was still trained on Hagrid. "Come on, yeh three. We go' a big day ahead o' us." He hesitated. "Yeh don't mind if we make a short stop on the way, do yeh?"

BOOM. Hagrid knocked on the door of the hut. No answer. BOOM. He knocked again, muttering profanities under his breath. Then they all heard someone inside say, "Where's the cannon?" in a half-asleep voice. Sakura almost burst into laughter. Syaoran smirked and Tomoyo simply smiled.

Then a man shouted, "Who's there? I warn you – I'm armed!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and kicked the door with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and landed with a resounding crash on the floor.

Hagrid stared, mouth agape, as did the occupants of the house when they realized that a child had done that to their door. A beefy man stood at the door, a rifle pointed at them. A scrawny woman cowered behind the man, holding a miniature of the man in her arms. A scrawny boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes stared at them.

The group of four entered the room. "I demand that you leave at once!" The man said, voice trembling, but his rifle still pointed at Hagrid. "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," He replied carelessly. He plopped down onto the couch.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked to Hagrid for help. Syaoran glared at everyone except Sakura, Tomoyo, Hagrid and the green-eyed boy. Those green eyes reminded him too much of Sakura.

The Dursleys shuddered violently in turn as Syaoran gave them his death glare. "Oh, righ', righ', forgot 'bout yeh three," He said, feeling Sakura and Tomoyo's gaze on him. "Dursleys, Harry, this 'ere is Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo. The girls are Japanese, an' the boy is Chinese. Kids, meet the Dursleys and the internationally famous Harry Potter." Mr Dursley narrowed his eyes.

"Li Syaoran? The future leader of the Li Clan? What is _he_ doing hanging about this sort of people?" Syaoran death glared at him again. "For your information, Mr Dursley, I am that sort of person and am quite an advanced one at that," He said, his glare intensifying.

Harry seemed to gleam with excitement. "What sort of people?" He asked hopefully. Hagrid stared at him. "Yeh mean…yeh mean yeh don't know anything – ANYTHING – about – about – THAT?" He boomed. Harry shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hagrid looked at him incredously. "I mean _our_ world. _My_ world. _Your_ world. _Yer parents'_ _world_." Harry frowned, saying, "What world?" Hagrid's eyes widened. "What world? Wha - " Then he growled. "DURSLEY!" He boomed. The house shook.

Sakura calmed Hagrid down while Syaoran leaned against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest, still glaring at the Dursleys, stopping them from saying anything. Tomoyo said to him, "Harry, you're a wizard." A pause. Then, "I'm a what?"

Tomoyo smiled understandingly as Hagrid boomed, "DURSLEY!" again, even louder this time. "You're a wizard, Harry," She repeated. "And a bloody famous one at tha'," Hagrid added. "I'm…famous?" Hagrid sighed. "Li, get the letter from my coat," Syaoran, surprisingly, obliged, and pulled an envelope from a pocket in Hagrid's discarded coat on the floor.

Harry gasped, stretching out his hand to take the envelope. He read the letter, and paused for a while. Then, he said, "What do they mean, they await my owl?" Hagrid waved his hand in the air, starting a fire in the fireplace. "We're goin' ter London to buy supplies fer yeh and these three," He said, pulling out his flowery pink umbrella. "We'll get yeh an owl then,"

Meanwhile, Sakura enlisted Syaoran's help to put the door back in its rightful place. "Harry, would you like to know your story?" Tomoyo asked gently. Harry nodded eagerly. "Hagrid?" Hagrid backed from the roaring fire he had made and began, "It all began with a grea' wizard – 'course, everyone knows the name – you don't, o' course, growin' up with Muggles - "

"Who?"

"I don' like sayin' the name, but…it's - " Hagrid's mouth was open, but no words came out. Then Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "It's _Voldemort_." He said, not even batting an eyelid. The Dursleys were immensely relieved that his death glare was off of them. Hgrid shuddered. "How'd yeh know, Li? Yeh aren't from the wizarding world," Syaoran rolled his eyes again.

"I'm a sorcerer. She's a sorceress." He pointed at Sakura. "Our power is greater than yours. I am a master of aura detection. My mother trained me to read minds as well. I haven't learnt it fully, only to the first level, but the answer was written all over your aura and mind." He pointed to Sakura again. "Your power, however, needs training. It's immense, but you need to learn how to control it," He said to her. "Hogwarts will help on that matter,"

The Dursleys, at this point, were feeling rather left out. Mr. Dursley said, "No. You are not going, understand?" His voice was soft and dangerous. "You're going to Stonewall High, and you'll be grateful. You'll be needing all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands - "

"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like yeh isn't going ter stop 'im," Hagrid interrupted. "Just you see, Harry, you'll be having right fun in Hogwarts. And Dumbledore - "

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Mr. Dursley shouted, practically exploding. Hagrid growled and pulled out his umbrella, standing as he did so. "NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He roared. He pointed his umbrella at Dudley. A pink stream of light came from his umbrella and hit Dudley square in the chest. A blinding flash – and then Dudley was running around with a curly pig tail. Mr. Dursely lost it. He roared, then pulled Mrs. Dursley and Dudley into another room and slammed the door.

Hagrid set down his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper." He muttered, plopping back down onto the couch. "Meant to turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was too much of a pig that there was little to be done."

Sakura laughed. Tomoyo smiled, having captured every moment of the magic on her camcorder, and Syaoran remained in his unmoving position, though his lips turned upwards slightly when he saw Dudley running about and squealing like a pig.

"Ah, would yeh mind not mentionin' tha' at Hogwarts? I'm – eh – not supposed ter do magic, see. I was expelled." Syaoran waved a hand, Sakura mock saluted, saying, "Yes, sir,", Tomoyo smiled and nodded and Harry cocked his head.

"Why were you expelled?" He asked. Hagrid avoided the subject, saying, "It's pretty late. Yeh four oughta get some sleep." He threw his coat to Tomoyo and Sakura. "Here," He said. "Yeh can kip under that fer tonight. Don't mind if it wiggles a bit, I think I still go' a couple o' dormice in the pockets," The two girls nodded.

"Harry, Li, yeh can share Harry's blanket. It's a little thin, but with the both o' yeh, you'll be warm in no time." Syaoran's eye twitched. "No thank you. I'll sleep here." He sat down cross-legged in a dark corner and folded his arms. "Good night," He said firmly. "Night," The rest of the room chorused.

* * *

Yeah. Second Chapter. Once again, Sigh, I apologize. I was pissed off really bad that day. Sorry. PMS does bad things to me. We don't quite get along. 

Until next time,

PinkBlueLilac


	3. New Authoress' Note

HEY, PEOPLE!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

(-collective groaning-) Hey. I have feelings, you know. Thank you, The Final One! So grateful for pointing out to me that the ToS doesn't state a fixed age you have to be to post!! As you can tell by my over-use of exclamation points, I am absolutely overjoyed. WHEEE!!

Anyway, expect my stories up and running sometime soon. Well, maybe not soon, but…

See ya!

PinkBlueLilac


	4. Diagon Alley!

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Hogwarts

by

PinkBlueLilac

"Hagrid. Stop it." Syaoran growled dangerously as Hagrid kept pointing out things like ticket barriers, saying, "The things 'em Muggles think up, eh?" Hagrid shuffled nervously. "Eh, sorry, Li." He muttered. Sakura giggled. _Li-kun's just so intimidating sometimes. _She thought. _But he's rather nice under the cold, heartless exterior. _

"Righ'," Hagrid said, stopping in front of a shabby-looking pub. "Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron. Famous place." Tomoyo, Sakura and Harry watched in amazement, as the passers-by did not even notice the pub. "Invisible to Muggle eyes, yeh see," Hagrid muttered. Syaoran's face remained impassive. "Sugoi, nee, Li-kun?" Sakura exclaimed, turning to Syaoran. He shrugged indifferently. "C'mon, yeh four, we got a lot to do righ' now," He steered them all into the pub.

"Hagrid! The usual, eh?" The bartender called, reaching for a glass. "No, Tom, I'm on official business," Hagrid stated, rather proudly, as he clapped Harry, who was closest to him at the time, on the shoulder. Harry's knees buckled.

"Good Lord, am I seeing this right?" Tom the bartender asked, peering at Harry. "Harry Potter." Immediately, the whole bar went quiet and still. Hagrid leant down and muttered to Syaoran, "I'm giving you the task of protecting 'im." Sakura heard this and bent towards him as well. "Li-kun, onegai, help. I have a feeling that he'll be mobbed very soon,"

True enough, everyone started regaining their senses. They all rushed forward at the same time, fighting through the crowds as if they were fighting to see the Messiah. "Mr Potter! Do you remember me? Doris Crawford, I bowed to you once in a bookstore!"

The crowd of people yelled all at once, and Syaoran growled. "Hagrid, move to his other side." Hagrid obliged, shuffling over to cover Harry's back. "You," He prodded Sakura. "Move to his left and spread out your arms." Sakura, once more rather hurt that he had deliberately called her 'you', shifted to Harry's left. "Daidouji, to his right," He said to Tomoyo from across Harry. She nodded, recognizing his method, as her own bodyguards had done so many times, and moved to cover Harry's right, spreading out her arms and blocking the crowd. Syaoran himself moved towards right in front of Harry, making sure to block out all people. "Stop!" He yelled, but no avail. "Everyone, cover your ears." He took a deep breath. "STOP IT!" He roared. This time, everyone gaped in amazement at the 11-year-old boy who could already shout so loudly.

"He is a normal wizard, just like you! Would you like to be mobbed by dozens of people, just because of an event that you don't even remember?"

Hagrid was impressed. Never had he seen a boy his age stand up to a crowd of so many.

"Would you like feeling that the cause of your parents' death was you?"

Tomoyo was pleasantly surprised. Never had Syaoran burst like he did today. She whipped out her camcorder, for once zooming in on Syaoran instead of Sakura.

"Would you like it if you were put into a family of Muggles and get treated badly just because a wizard who tried to kill you only managed to kill your parents?"

Sakura was amazed. She'd known that Syaoran was a nice person, and that he cared about people like Meilin, even though he didn't show it. But she didn't know he had such a strong sense of empathy. Thinking about it, she realized that he probably hated being mobbed by reporters when he went out, just because he was a Li.

"No, I didn't think so. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some things to do."

Harry allowed himself to be pushed along. He was still in shock at the speech Syaoran had delivered. He wondered whether he was really so gruff, or if he was really nice on the inside.

Everyone in the pub was still frozen still at the speech the little 11-year-old had given. Then someone began to applaud him, and soon, one-by-one, the whole pub was roaring with applause.

Later, after they escaped the crowd…

"Told yeh you was famous," Hagrid grinned, slightly out of breath. They'd arrived at a walled courtyard with nothing but a few weeds and dustbins. "Where's me umbrella…?" Harry turned to Syaoran for a moment. "How - " he began, but was cut off. "It's of no importance. I merely have a sense of empathy towards your predicament, having experienced much of what you've been through." Syaoran's steely voice was unnerving. Harry shivered.

"Three up, two across…" Hagrid mumbled as he counted the bricks with his umbrella. "Ah, there we are," He tapped the brick thrice. It squirmed for a bit, then a hole started materializing. The hole became bigger and bigger, and eventually, they were standing in front of an archway big enough for even Hagrid.

"Welcome," Hagrid grinned. "To Diagon Alley."

I could leave it here…

But no.

I won't.

Harry and Sakura gaped as they walked through the arch, but Syaoran raised an eyebrow. ('_Diagonally and Diagon Alley…oh darn, that's dumb.' _) The arch disappeared behind them just as quickly as it had appeared. "Sugoi!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran raised his other eyebrow. "Behold the almighty Card Mistress, amazed at the sight of a simple spell," He said sarcastically. Tomoyo giggled and continued videotaping whilst Sakura smiled sheepishly and sweat-dropped.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault I wasn't brought up in a magical enviroment like you were," She muttered. Syaoran's ear twitched comically. "I heard that," He said. "I know, but as the Mistress of the Cards, you have to be stronger than I am at magic. You probably have more power than the Headmaster of our new school, but your magic is untamed; wild, even. I, having already disobeyed the Elders' orders to go home, have to change that." He refused to say anything more.

"Li-kun! You disobeyed your family so you could stay and help me? Aw, that's so nice!" Syaoran blushed, looking at the ground. "D-Don't get me wrong. I just want to make sure that the Mistress of the Clow Cards is qualified. Besides, back home, they'll probably just be waiting for me with a big wh - " He cut himself off before Sakura heard what his uncle sometimes did to him. It would only make her worry.

"Li-kun? What word were you going to say? Was it 'whip'?" Syaoran turned away from her wordlessly. She gasped. "They – They whip you? That's – that's – that's child abuse!" She exclaimed angrily. "No. I bring the punishment upon myself. I don't listen to orders, I get punished. Simple as that." He said in a low voice. Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Are you mad? That's not fair! How could they - " Syaoran shook his head. "That's how my family works. Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." Sakura was about to protest, but then considered and decided against it. "True. But it's still wrong." And they left it at that.

Tomoyo had been filming the entire conversation, as expected. "We've reached the firs' stop, Gringotts Bank!" Hagrid called. They stood before a snowy white building, a goblin standing beside the bronze doors, wearing a red and gold uniform. As they walked inside, the goblin bowed. Sakura suppressed the urge to cock her head and start poking fascinatedly at the creature, instead smiling timidly at him.

Now they faced a silver pair of doors. Engraved on it was a warning.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, and they found themselves in a marble hall.

"Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe." The goblin bobbed his head. "You have his key, sir?" He asked. Hagrid dug through his pockets, pulling out a few mouldy dog biscuits. The goblin wrinkled his nose in disgust as Sakura and Harry watched a goblin weigh a pile of rubies. Tomoyo was more interested in the contents of Hagrid's pockets, and zoomed in on the ever-growing pile in fascination. Syaoran watched Sakura, a slight tinge of pink spreading on his face. _'Why…Why do I feel this way about her? I shouldn't be…I'm a Li, and she's the Card Mistress. I'm supposed to hate her guts…right?'_ As Syaoran continued to ponder, Hagrid finally pulled out a small golden key. Handing it to the goblin, he shoved everything back into his pocket. Tomoyo cringed slightly as the goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said, pulling out a letter. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin peered at it closely. "Very well. I will have someone bring you down to both vaults. Griphook!" He called another goblin over as he handed the letter back to Hagrid. As the five followed the goblin towards a door leading off the hall, Harry asked curiously, "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Can't tell yeh that." He replied mysteriously. "That's why I said You-Know-What, see?" They clambered into the magically enlarged cart and flew at a great speed down the hallway of mazes.

Harry noticed that they were passing by an underground lake, where huge stalactites and stalacmites grew from the ceiling and floor. "I never knew; what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" He asked the large group over the loud wind.

Sakura, looking green, didn't answer, her hand clamped over her mouth in order to stop herself from throwing up. Tomoyo was too busy clutching her camera to her chest in order to stop it from flying out of her hands and smashing into little pieces. Hagrid muttered, "Don' ask me questions righ' now, I think I'm gonna be sick." Syaoran was reliving certain painful memories, including sliding down a pathway much like this one and flying out of the tray his three-year-old self had been sitting in, right into his most hated uncle's arms. He shuddered slightly, and Harry found his question unanswered.

When the cart finally came to a halt, Sakura and Hagrid swayed unsteadily out of the cart. Sakura almost fell over, but Syaoran caught her in the nick of time. "Righ' then, kids," Hagrid said, following Griphook down the hall. "C'mon, we aren' goin' ter get anywhere by standin' around."

* * *

Hee. I just wanted to post something.

Yay!

PinkBlueLilac


End file.
